In the Blossoms
by NemKess
Summary: warnings: mild shonen ai HieiKurama. Years after the series, an old friend asks Hiei to meet him at the park.


Title: In the Blossoms  
Author/pseudonym: NemKess  
Fandom: YYH  
Pairing: Kurama/Hiei  
Rating: PG  
Status: one-shot, complete  
E-mail address for feedback:: 

Disclaimers: Kurama and Hiei belong to me? I could only wish. Nope, not mine. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is made. This is purely to silence the voices in my head.

Notes: Kurama/Hiei fluff written in response to a poll on my LJ.

Summary: Years after the series, an old friend asks Hiei to meet him at the park.  
Warnings: Shonen ai.

* * *

It was a typical spring day in the park. The sakura blossoms were in full bloom and there were people milling about enjoying the beauty of nature.

The only thing that was at all atypical was the small man dressed in black sitting as far away from the hustle and bustle of human activity as he possibly could. It had been years since this particular park had seen this particular man. Indeed, it had been years since the man had stepped so much as a foot into the domain of humans.

Demons had no business in the Ningenkai, after all.

But an old friend had gone through a lot of trouble to get him special permission to come from the Makai through the Rekai and this friend was one he'd long since held closest to his heart taking second place only to his twin sister.

Personally, Hiei thought that if Kurama wanted to see him, the reborn fox demon could just shed his human skin and return to the Makai like a proper demon, but his opinion on the matter was well known between them and hadn't been asked for.

The short demon had gotten to the park a couple of hours early so he could take a nap in the relative safety of the Ningenkai. After all, even in years gone by when he'd been weaker and more constricted, few humans could have truly harmed the Jaganeshi.

He felt the familiar ki wash over and settle around him like a favorite blanket that had been long missed. The tree at his back seemed to sigh in welcome and he'd almost swear he could hear the sakura blossoms and grass whispering to the wind as the fox approached. Hiei himself, kept his eyes closed and gave no outward indication that he'd noticed.

It was a measure of his trust and regard that he didn't have his katana at the ready the second he'd felt the other's presence.

There was a soft chuckle and then a shuffling of grass and displacement of air before a light weight settled into Hiei's lap causing him to finally open his eyes and glare at the offending creature who'd just dropped his head there. "I'm not a pillow."

"I know," Kurama replied, his own eyes closed and a soft smile on his lips. "You're not fluffy enough to be a pillow."

Despite the acknowledgement and complaint, the red-haired man made no move to change his current position. Hiei rolled his eyes and decided that he didn't mind it enough to make a big deal about it. Instead he took the opportunity to study his friend. In the several years that had passed since last they'd seen each other, Hiei had not changed overly much in outward appearance. He was an inch or two taller, perhaps, but other than that his only big changes had been internal as he'd jumped ranks in strength.

In Kurama, the years were easier to see. He'd aged as humans tended to do. Though by no means old, he was no longer the teenaged human boy who'd waved Hiei off and sworn he'd remain human for a while. He was a man, not as tall as Kuwabara had been, but quite a bit taller than Hiei remembered. The scarlet red hair was longer, darker. Worry lines and laugh lines feathered around his eyes and mouth.

Hiei stroked one pale cheek and sighed. He hadn't realized so much time had passed.

"What did you need so badly that you actually jumped through all the brat's hoops to get me a pass through the Rekai?" Koemna had been more irritated than sympathetic. Ungrateful whelp. Although, Hiei supposed he could understand why they prince of the Spirit World might be a little nervous having Hiei in his realm. Time in Rekai passed as it did in Makai after all and it hadn't been so long ago that three demon thieves had gotten the princeling a spanking that it'd been forgotten- or forgiven.

The fox's smile took on a satisfied edge. Hiei half expected to see a feather sticking out one side of his mouth as Kurama rolled over and opened his eyes so that he was looking up. "To see you."

Dark red eyes blinked at bright green ones. "...."

Kurama chuckled and nuzzled closer to Hiei's stomach. "When does your pass expire?"

"Tomorrow morning," the fire demon murmured, his mind whirling over it. He couldn't even begin to imagine what all Koemna required of a demon or human to secure passage back and forth, he just knew that every time Yuusuke came back to the Makai, he did nothing but complain about all the 'paranoia and paperwork' he had to deal with. The idea that Kurama had gone through all that just to spend the day with him boggled the mind.

"Wonderful," his companion replied. "Then I'll take you out for dinner. And desert." He laughed again, eyes sparkling with happiness and the sakura blossoms seemed to multiply and swirl around them creating a soft ballet of flowers. The trees shivered and rustled in response to the emotions. "But first we'll stay here and enjoy the blossoms for a while, yes?"

Hesitating only a moment, Hiei nodded and slid one hand down to stroke the red silk spread across his lap. "Anything you like."

He offered a hint of a smiled before leaning his head back against the tree and watching the blossoms dance.

The End


End file.
